


Look what I can do! (art)

by CommanderBoxers



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Day 6, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, harpy au, promptisweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBoxers/pseuds/CommanderBoxers
Summary: Prompto discovers the joys of having wings





	Look what I can do! (art)

Promptis week day 6: fairy tale

I originally misread the theme as fantasy, but close enough haha


End file.
